Talk:Sensing Technique
Article Is this page such a good idea? We know that Karin uses the Mind's Eye of the Kagura for her sensing, but how likely is it that all the other sensors we have seen all use the same technique, but a different technique than Karin? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Man we don't even know how other sensors track people. For all we know, its the same way Shino can feel people's chakra through his bugs. They could be sensing the chakra in the air, or they can probably even smell it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I actually created this page because i tried to put Fu, Ao and Shi's names on the Mind's Eye of Kagura page, but people said that we aren't sure that they use this technique...I also created this page so that there is evidence that they are capable of such a technique...Should Karin's name really be there?--NejiByakugan36 22:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Debut Does anyone remember when this debuted? I remember Inoichi mentioning sensing Nagato's chakra during the invasion, but we didn't actually see him use the technique. I think the first time we really saw it was during the Kage Summit, with Ao, C and Fū sensing Karin. Omnibender - Talk - 21:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :No one replied, so I'll add things myself. It appears that this technique debuted in chapter 460, when C detects the vanishing chakra signatures of the samurai Sasuke kills. The time when Inoichi mentioned something about sensing Nagato in chapter 436, if I'm not mistkaken. I'll add chapter 460 as the debut. Omnibender - Talk - 00:22, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::But don't all sensors use this technique? It'd be really tedious to pinpoint exactly when it was used. So i say either don't add any information to the debut field or just choose a time when it can be seen being used like you said with C.--Cerez365 (talk) 00:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Karin doesn't. This page was created precisely because other sensors were assumed not to use the same technique as her. I put down the first time we saw it being used, since that with Inoichi, it was mostly mentioned. This is a technique article like any other, so I put what I thought was an appropriate debut. Omnibender - Talk - 01:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Kurenai? I don't know if it was a different technique or this one but Kurenai used some Chakra Sensing Technique in the anime. Should I add her to the list? :When?--Deva 27 (talk) 01:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Episode 205, maybe. I can't remember the exact episode but its during the Kurama Clan Arc and she uses it to sense nearby ninja. But when you think about it, it makes sense, as all the rest of Team Kurenai are Tracker-NinYamanaka Ino (talk) 14:25, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Please to find the exact episode... --Cerez™☺ 15:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't believe that Kurenai has any chakra sensing technique. I remember seeing the episode, and it seemed to me that she just used the standard abilities that ninja possess to sense chakra. After all, any ninja can sense chakra to a certain degree.Ryne 91 (talk) 15:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :From what i saw i'd have to say no now. She probably just sensed another presence or heard them coming. --Cerez™☺ 15:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) She used 3 hand signs though. Yamanaka Ino (talk) 16:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) the hand signs where dog-rabbit-snake-tiger by the way. besides other ninja such as naruto (in a few instances) and ino (possibly) can sense large amounts of or particulary dark chakra. kurenai instead used the hand seals to sense the approaching ninja. (talk) 08:14, May 7, 2012 (UTC) also kurenai weaved the signs before she detected the enemy ninja. (talk) 11:35, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Image Would this be a good image of the technique? It's when she sensed A's chakra befor he attacked Jūgo. It's rather hard to find an image of this, since it's not something one can actually see. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 23:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :You're forgetting that Karin uses Mind's Eye of the Kagura, not this. Omnibender - Talk - 23:56, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::You're right Omni, never mind then. Do you recall any instances where the technique is captured appropriately? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 02:46, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::C used it a few times, one of them should have an appropriate focus. Omnibender - Talk - 02:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Name Kanji : 感ずる チャクラ術 Rōmaji : Kankuzu Chakra no Jutsu Literal English : Chakra Sensing Technique :There is no official name for it. Thus; no kanji, no rōmanji and no literal translation. Jacce | Talk | 15:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) yes i understand but why we can't give them a name Kanji and Rōmaji !! Because it's not an official name. If you insist on putting a fake name on techniques which haven't been named, you will be blocked. Omnibender - Talk - 16:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks Question The problem I have with this page is that it seems to assume that every sensor except for Karin uses this technique. Isn't that a bit premature? Skitts (talk) 19:54, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :The reason this page exists, as far as I know, is because we don't know what technique they use to sense chakra. Karin's technique seemed pretty unique in the databook entry, at it's a hiden technique. Adding all other characters to that page would be strange. This is the solution we figured out. If we ever learn how each sensor senses chakra (which I find highly unlikely), we'll split them in the appropriate articles. For the moment, this is kinda like a general skill article, except it's not that general in the sense not everyone is a sensor. Omnibender - Talk - 20:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Mention? Should it be mentioned that at times, sensors appear to be able to use this technique passively? Skitts (talk) 19:58, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :"passively" o.O--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::As in using the technique without "activating" it; having it on stand-by. What Fu (the Root one) does when he's sensed by Karin at the Five Kage Summit comes to mind. Skitts (talk) 21:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Ohhh. I don't really think that they can turn sensing off per se, it's just that they "concentrate" (forms seals and such) to get more range. Not sure though.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:31, April 18, 2012 (UTC) From what we have seen, they are sensing all the time. As Cerez said, they are just controling the sensitivity of it--Elveonora (talk) 22:40, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Trivia What about mentioning in the trivia that this is the most commonly used sensing technique in the series?Undominanthybrid (talk) 16:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :But suppose it isn't? Suppose we've been lumping all these people together and they use different sensory techniques? --Cerez365™ (talk) 16:37, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::To better explain what Cerez means, is that this page is just a generic page. We began having other sensor characters only after Karin had been introduced, and her sensing technique was explicitly explained in the third databook. This page was created to avoid the speculation that other sensors would use the same technique as she does, which is considered hiden according to the databook. Should the characters listed here ever have their sensing techniques explained, they'd be listed in different articles. Omnibender - Talk - 04:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC) All ninja being able to feel chakra or sense it to a degree. Is it true that all ninja can sense chakra to a certain degree, as someone suggested in the section, Kunerai??--Aeonophic (talk) 21:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Aeonophic Yes. It's not a KKG or something, some are just more "sensitive" than others --Elveonora (talk) 22:13, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe that should be explained better. They comment on the feel of chakra however that is usually in response to large quantities of "malevolent"(?) chakra like that of the Nine-Tails. I haven't seen anyone do what sensors do and sense other, "normal" things. It's possible that all they're "sensing" is killing intent or something.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Minato Namikaze I don't want to start an edit war, but why is it so hard to just accept that Minato is a sensor-type. He performed the same trick to scan the area as Tobirama for one. Secondly, while Orochimaru and Sasuke did perceive the Nine-Tails to an extent, only Minato noticed the nature of Naruto's chakra being mixed with it. Steveo920, 14:39, February 15, 2013 He didn't recognize Obito, also I remember a filler character doing something similar, he likely felt vibrations or something. But to get technical, every person is a sensor to some extent, tho only those with an unusually high level of this perceptive sense are considered as such.--Elveonora (talk) 19:55, February 15, 2013 (UTC) True, but Obito's body was almost entirely rebuilt from Hashirama's cells. In addition, notice that the other Hokage's didn't detect the chakra at all. Steveo920, 20:24 February 15, 2013 Steveo-shi has a point. Only Minato and Tobirama took note of the Chakras. (talk) 01:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan I have been silent for four months now, but I have to bring this up again. Minato is clearly a sensor-type. Hashirama was noted to be sensor-type despite his inferior skill to his brothers whereas Minato demonstrated at least comparable skill to Tobirama. Steveo920, June 15, 2013 22:02 :If it came down to it, I think I would list him as a sensor but not because of what happened since he was reincarnated, but because he did the hand thing like Tobirama. Tobirama is also not a measuring stick, so Hashirama or any one else's inferiority to him doesn't make them any less of a sensor. Still, take Ino for example, she showed way more sensory skills and comes from a family of sensors, still she wasn't listed as a sensor until she did it "outright". I believe we will need another and clearer instance of him sensing.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:14, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Madara didn't use his hands either but clearly showed himself a sensor-type when he detected Hashirama. Really, it's not that big a deal to add when there is basis behind it. It's not like saying Hinata or Karin are medical-nin because they used one technique. Steveo920, June 15, 2013, 22:46 So Madara sensing Hashirama, someone who he's literally fought multiple times, is considered sensing but Minato sensing Naruto and the Nine Tails mixing chakra from deep underground isn't? Mr JCM (talk) 07:19, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Mr JCM :The difference here is that Naruto's chakra in the NTCM was soo strong it could be felt even by non-sensor ninjas soo that example doesn't hold much water. Darksusanoo (talk) 12:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Named or just a description? Should we consider this named now when Tobirama says "I'm better at Sensing than you" in ch 623 or is that being viewed as descriptive? Arrancar79 (talk) 23:13, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Technically, "kanchi" does mean "sensing", I can live with this being renamed "Sensing" and kept with an unnamed tag, since it is a description more than it is a name. Let's hear others. Omnibender - Talk - 23:38, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Since when is Hashirama a sensor by the way?--Elveonora (talk) 23:45, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Something Tobirama said in 623, like, I'm better at sensing/am a better sensor than you. Reference's in Hashirama's article. It's that and something about him noticing Orochimaru had his cells or something. Omnibender - Talk - 23:50, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Sensing with unnamed tag would be nice.~ UltimateSupreme 06:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Bumping. Omnibender - Talk - 14:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) The way Tobirama said it wasn't a technique name but a description of the action, which is something we've always mentioned so I'm not too keen on the change. Chakra Sensing Technique actually makes more sense descriptively as opposed to Sensing alone.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:33, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Not really I suggest Sensing as It's more relevant-- [[User:Jmootam1999|'Jmootam1999']] 14:42, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::How exactly is the name Chakra Sensing Technique irrelevant? This is simply a discussion on whether or not a name/description used in the manga should actually be used in this case.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:25, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::It's not irrelevant I think that Sensing would be appropriate-- (talk) 16:22, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::The rationale behind this proposed rename is the same one used in the current naming of Mirage Genjutsu and Black Lightning: both were given descriptions, which we can use as names until more information is divulged. Omnibender - Talk - 17:03, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm for keeping it the way it is as "sensing" sounds weird and could refer to any sensation, chakra sensing actually describes it well--Elveonora (talk) 17:45, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Naruto Should we add Naruto to this jutsu, cuz he sensed Minato coming to help and the other 3 Hokage, Sasuke, etc.. as well?--Omojuze (talk) 13:58, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :Sensing limited to modes is not considered use of this technique. So no, we wouldn't list him because he has to be in one of his many modes in order to do that.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:52, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Bug Hey is the bug interfering with the jutsu infobox on Ino's page b/c first this technique was there on the exact day when chapter 633 and then few minutes later it disappeared. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 17:22, June 7, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 Debut The actual debut is when Ino mentions it in the Chunin Exams when fighting Team Dosu (talk) 23:38, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Unlikely. Sensors as we know them were introduced only in Part II, with Karin. It was hinted at back then, but not really shown until way later. Omnibender - Talk - 15:33, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :Even though Ino couldn't use this technique back then, its been hinted that she could still sense bad chakra vibes. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 18:09, June 8, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 Named or just a description?, Part 2 Ino's new jutsu is called "Sensing Transmission", with Transmission coming from the Japanese word "Denden" and "Sensing" from the word "Kanchi". Since this technique offers another person to sense as well, shouldn't the Chakra Sensing Technique be called "Sensing", since the Transmission just basically transfers the original technique to another person. So basically, the standard technique is called "Sensing" (Kanchi). What do you think about it? (talk) 18:08, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Uh no lets just keep it the way it is plus Chakra Sensing Technique is a good name b/c the user is sensing peoples chakras. Sensing Transmission is her being the brain of Shikamaru by linking her technique to him. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 18:15, June 13, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 ::Sure it is a fitting name, but only because somebody invented it since it was not named yet, so naturally the description that fits the most is used. Nevertheless, if it is called canonically, we have to use that name, even if it is something like this mess...Norleon (talk) 18:19, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Bump (talk) 11:05, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::BumpBumpBumpBumpBumpBump (talk) 16:44, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::BUMP (talk) 19:46, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Really? Nobody has anything to say at all about this? (talk) 05:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Actually I do have something to say. HUH! Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 17:25, June 15, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 :::::::Okay, I am sorry, has nobody EXCEPT of the two who were already stating their minds anything to say about this? (talk) 17:56, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Oh I guess not. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 18:00, June 15, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 I support having this as just "sensing". It's simple, accurate and to the point. I do recall taking part in a discussion about this somewhere before. Let's wait and see if someone else has an opinion about this. Omnibender - Talk - 18:04, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Ok if you insist as long its a technique Ino has plus it does kinda make since considering that the other technique she has is called Sensing Transmission. By the way who came up with this name? Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 18:20, June 15, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 ::What? (talk) 18:36, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm saying I'm starting to agree with you guys. Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 18:38, June 15, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 I think "sensing" is more canonical term for it, isn't it? Sounds weird though, like eating, sleeping, breathing 0_0 I mean, the term by itself doesn't define what's being sensed--Elveonora (talk) 19:51, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Well if you put it that way: EW! But what your saying is true its like our 5 senses which she and everyone in there have but I think that we should like leave the name the way it is considering what I just said. Sensing is like our 5 senses.Inoyamanaka98 (talk) 19:58, June 15, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 :::Bump. (talk) 11:07, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::I think it should be left as Chakra Sensing Technique as it clarifies what is being sensed instead of the user just having a bad feeling because an enemy is nearby. TricksterKing (talk) 13:10, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::I agree (talk) 14:19, June 18, 2013 (UTC)Inoyamanaka98 Remove the Manga Only tag from Ino I want to point out that we should remove the manga only tag from Ino since she was able to sense chakra in Part I as well. Going by the reference on this page (#13, to be exact) from the last section, Ino mentions that Sasuke's chakra is different from when they were in the academy. During the confrontation, the only other one who seem to be able to tell anything from his chakra was Dosu but he only mentioned the amount of chakra he had instead of what it felt like. Joshbl56 11:01, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :That's right--Elveonora (talk) 12:44, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you for the support, Elveonora. Seeing as no one else commented on this (it's been up for quite a few hours), I'm going to remove the tag. Joshbl56 23:20, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::No problem. But don't get too excited so soon. Generally, when no one comments on your topic and you make an edit assuming that since there have been no disagreements, everyone is okay with it, they will be fast as vultures afterwards to reverse it and only then start a war of arguments--Elveonora (talk) 23:27, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Should be moved. Ino's been sensing for a while now, it was just recently confirmed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:50, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Naruto and the Tailed Beasts It's starting to look more and more like they can sense chakra. Kurama has mentioned sensing Madara's chakra when he tried summoning him and in the war filler Naruto has also mentioned sensing other peoples' chakra as well. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 07:44, August 10, 2013 (UTC)